


Terrifyingly Wild

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mourning, anniversaries of bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “I almost lost everything on this day,” Roy whispered into his chest.





	Terrifyingly Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kzeller for the amazing beta... and my apologies as well because I threw three different updates to her and they were all so wildly differently and well... she deserves a lot more fluffy kid fic than I've given her lately :P

It was late when Ed crept into Roy’s office. The children had been asleep for hours and Ed had drained his glass and stared into the depths of the fireplace for far too long as he waited for his husband to appear. He knew he wouldn’t come to Ed on his own but every year he hoped Roy would finally prove him wrong.   
  
He found Roy where he knew he would; sitting at his desk, his head down, his fingers buried in his dark hair.   
  
A bottle of whiskey sat on his desk but the glass beside it was upside down, a gesture to let Ed know that his husband had braved his demons without escape.  
  
He was thankful for that. It had been a long time since Roy had made that choice but he set the bottle there every time, as if he needed the temptation to prove he was better than that.   
  
Ed moved silently into the room but his husband had gone unnaturally still and Ed knew he was following his every movement.  He came up behind Roy and his automail fingers drifted to the nape of his neck.  
  
“Roy?”

“This day… “

Ed sighed as he pushed Roy back, away from his desk.  He leaned against the edge but he had barely settled before his husband moved forward, head buried in Ed’s chest and arms around his waist.

“He was the type of guy you never ever stop grieving,” Ed said softly.  “I’m just glad for the time I had with him.”

It was iffy.  Sometimes mentioning him made it worse.  Sometimes he got stories that he’d never heard before.  Sometimes there was anger and rage.  And the worse times, there was guilt. 

Because sometimes, Roy wasn’t just remembering his friend’s death.

Fingers bruised against his back and Ed ran his human fingers through Roy’s hair while his metal arm rested heavy against Roy’s shoulders, a reminder that he was still there.

“I almost lost everything on this day,” Roy whispered into his chest.

Ed let out a deep sigh.  He hated this.  It was no surprise that he and Roy had a complicated history, but most days they were able to forget all that.  They’d come the long way around, finding their footing over years and love and heartbreak, but what they had now was worth it all.

Ed pulled Roy’s head up and stared into tear-filled eyes.  He pressed a gentle kiss to each before he kissed his lips properly.  “Maybe, but almost isn’t did, and I’m still here, Bastard,” Ed said softly.  “I’m still ready to fight for this.  So don’t you get your head caught up in all of that.  Mourn your best friend, but don’t you dare give that other night any more thought.”

He pressed his lips to Roy’s again and was surprised as Roy straightened up and pulled Ed into his lap.  He gave out a soft huff but before he could say anything about his new position, Roy’s hand was already buried in his hair and Roy had pressed their lips together.

It wasn’t angry and desperate, nor was it the sad, remorseful kisses he’d felt so long ago.  No, this was worship.   

There were days when Ed wanted to strangle the man in front of him, when he wanted to knock him senseless, or at least shut him up for more than two minutes, but he loved him beyond reason.  Outside of the Führer , outside of the soldier and the politician, there was a man who just wanted to be good. 

And he was so very good.  He was a leader of men and a bringer of much needed change.  He was a light for the world, a flame that burned so bright others yearned to carry that torch forth.  He was a faithful friend, a loving father, and a devoted husband.  He was kind and caring and gentle.  Everything good that Ed had learned in life, outside of his brother, had been at his husband’s hands.

Roy kissed him gently, his tongue gliding slowly along Ed’s, fingers stroking thought his hair softly and he hummed quietly into Ed’s mouth.  Ed pulled himself closer to Roy and brought his flesh hand up to cup his husband’s face. 

When Roy pulled away it was only far enough to rest his forehead on Ed’s.   “Gold,” he whispered.

Ed would have melted into him if he wasn’t already sitting in his lap.  “Bastard,” he answered tenderly. 

Roy’s lips turned up in a smile and that already made today the best of days, but then Roy pulled his hair loose from the ponytail he’d been wearing and he ran his fingers down Ed’s sides until he was at the hem of his tee shirt. 

“May I?” he asked.

And Ed could say no so easily.  It wasn’t just Roy’s day to mourn and it wasn’t just his past that got in their way, but he had already given his respects to the dead and he’d spent most of the day trying not to give remembrance to anything else.  His husband surprised him in so many ways over the years, and none more than now, looking at him with such love and hope on today of all days. 

Ed smirked.  “Equivalent exchange.”

Roy laughed softly as Ed pulled his arms up and the shirt he wore was stripped off his body and thrown to the floor.  Ed didn’t wait before he had his own hands on his husband’s chest and pushed the jacket off his shoulders.  He made quick work of the shirt underneath and then they were chest to chest as Roy brought their lips together once more.

Ed’s hands trailed over his husband’s shoulder and neck, gliding gently back and forth, while Roy’s caressed and trailed every scar and wound Ed had ever received.  As much as he wanted to return the favor, tonight wasn’t the night.  When Roy’s fingers skimmed under the waist of his pajama pants, Ed simply shifted up to give Roy whatever he needed.

That need turned out to be stripping Ed of his clothes as quickly as possible while still pressing kisses to his lips and neck.

“Roy,” he said softly as he was settled back into his lap, knees on both sides of Roy’s thighs.   “I want to feel you.”

  “You will,” he was reassured as kisses were peppered across his shoulder and over his collarbone. “Just give me this first.”  The trail continued over to his other shoulder and to the edge of his automail. 

“Like I could say no to you,” Ed whispered into Roy’s hair. 

His husband looked up at him and there was nothing but love in his eyes tonight and Ed cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.  Roy’s arms wrapped around Ed tight as he stood from his chair.  Ed pulled his legs up around Roy’s waist as his husband carried him around the desk. 

Ed smiled into Roy’s kiss because he knew where his husband was taking him.  A second later, Ed was deposited onto the rug in front of the fire with Roy braced overtop of him.  Ed took advantage of their new position and ran his hands up his husband’s back.  Roy bit lightly at Ed’s lip in retaliation and Ed laughed.

When Roy nuzzled up against his cheek, Ed couldn’t help but turn to look at him.  Roy pulled back at the movement and he smiled fondly at Ed. 

“I love you, Gold,” he said as he kissed Ed.

“Less talk and more doing, Roy,” he complained.  It was ridiculous how much Ed loved this man, and how much he was loved in return. 

Once, he’d had doubts.  Once, he’d been unable to believe.  Now there was nothing but faith and absolute trust in the man above him.  Ed had made a home in this man’s heart and he’d never regretted it.

When Roy’s lips began to move down his body, Ed couldn’t help but moan.  “Fuck, I love you too, Bastard.”

He felt the smile against his skin as his husband continued to worship Ed’s body.  He pressed kisses to Ed’s hipbones and ran his fingers over old scars.  He bit teasingly at the line of metal and flesh on Ed’s left thigh and trailed his tongue and lips across his abdomen. 

He swallowed Ed’s moans as he opened him up with slick fingers, slow, steady pressure and gentle thrusts that teased and took his breath but were never enough for what Ed needed. 

Ed pleaded with his husband to be allowed to touch him, to strip him fully and return the devotion that was being given to him and Roy finally gave in.  Ed kissed every scar and mark on Roy’s body, even the ones that Roy was too sensitive to name.  He ran his fingers over pale skin and pressed his nose into his dark hair while he pressed kisses behind his ear.  He trailed his lips down Roy’s stomach and to his waiting cock.  He licked and nipped and teased and tormented his husband as he had been teased and tormented himself.  He wanted to taste him, to swallow him down, and feel the warmth of him to his very core, but Roy had other plans.

He pulled Ed to him and kissed him senseless.  There were no other words for it.  When Roy gave his full attention to Ed’s lips, he could spend hours devoured by him with no other thought but what the next touch would be like.  Roy rolled them until Ed was underneath him and Ed was already so open and loose and relaxed that Roy slid home as if he’d never been anywhere else.

Ed moaned into Roy’s mouth and his husband swallowed the sound.  Sometimes Roy teased that it was the only way to keep the twins from waking, with all the noise that Ed made, but Ed knew that Roy was just as hungry for the sounds of their lovemaking as he was.

Roy held him close as he slowly thrust inside of Ed.  Ed was so painfully ready to come but Roy was taking his time, riding out the pleasure of each moment and god, he’d always known this man would be the death of him but he’d never in all his years figured it would be like this.

“Gold,” Roy whispered against his neck and he nipped softly at the skin there.

“Please, Roy,” he whimpered.

He felt Roy’s smile rather than saw it.  He might have thought of retaliation but then Roy pulled back and thrust in hard and Ed scrabbled to grab hold of Roy’s shoulders to get better leverage.   When he did that, Roy pulled them both up, until Ed was riding his lap.

Ed moaned as he felt Roy slide even further into him and he could feel Roy’s hands tremble with passion.  “Gold,” Roy whispered, “I need you.”

And Ed bowed his head down until his forehead rested on his husband’s and covered them both in a curtain of gold. 

“Always,” he said as he felt hands on his hips help him move up his husband’s length.  “I will always come home to you.  You are everything to me, Bastard.”

Roy held him close and they moved together until it finally became too much.  Roy wrapped his fingers around Ed’s leaking cock and began to work him over the edge until Ed screamed out his name, spilling over them both.  Roy pulled him further into his lap and Ed could feel how his whole body tensed before he bit Ed’s name into his neck. 

Ed was panting, an oversensitive mess and unable – and unwilling – to move from Roy’s lap.  When Roy finally pulled out, he laid Ed onto the rug and pulled a blanket off the nearby couch to cover them with.  When Roy pulled Ed onto his chest, he settled his head over his husband’s heart and closed his eyes.  Roy ran one hand up and down Ed’s back and Ed wasn’t even sure if he was aware of it.  The movement grounded Ed though, in the memories of today and he was grateful for it.

Roy finally broke the silence between them.  “I went to see him today.  I think… is it wrong to think he’d finally be proud of me?”

Ed felt tears prickle at his eyes but he couldn’t let them fall now.  “Don’t be a dumbass.  Maes was always proud of you.  He died proud of who you were and what you were trying to do. But if you need to hear it then yes, he’d be proud of the man you are today,” Ed said as he blinked away the pain and sat up on one elbow to look at Roy.  “And so am I.  More than that, you’re a man my children can be proud of.”

Roy gave him a watery smile before he pulled him closer for a chaste kiss.  Ed settled back against him and was half asleep before he realized it.

“We should get up and go to bed,” Ed suggested.

“Why?”

“Because our children will come looking for us eventually,” Ed reminded him.

Roy just smiled at the ceiling, his eyes closed peacefully.  “Tishy is always talking about how gross we are.  We might as well give her some scientific proof for that theory.”

“Roy.”

“Just need to be right here tonight, Gold.  Give me that, alright?”

And there was nothing Roy could ever ask that Ed wouldn’t give him in the end.  They’d both learned that the hard way.  It had cost them both, the way they loved one another, but eventually, they have evened each other out.  They had found the balance to be who they were without being overly demanding or giving too much.  They’d found compromise and they’d learned when to push and when to pull.

“Alright, Bastard,” Ed said with a soft sigh.  “But you have to get up in the morning and get me breakfast at that new Aerugan place.”

He felt Roy’s laughter as much as he heard it.  “Yes, Love.”

“I do love you,” Ed said, just to remind him.

“I love you too, Ed.”

Most of the time, they loved wildly though.  Thoroughly, terrifyingly wild. 

Ed was okay with that.

 


End file.
